doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:OldOneX
|content = Thanks for your ! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. We've got a couple of important quirks for a Wikia wiki, so let's get them out of the way first. Spoilers aren't cool We have a strict definition of "spoiler" that you may find a bit unusual. Basically, a spoiler, to us, is anything that comes from a story which has not been released yet. So, even if you've got some info from a BBC press release or official trailer, it basically can't be referenced here. In other words, you gotta wait until the episode has finished its premiere broadcast to start writing about its contents. Other useful stuff Aside from those two things, we also have some pages that you should probably read when you get a chance, like: *the listing of all our help, policy and guideline pages *Tips to get you started *a list of people whose job it is to help you If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a Fanoneer! If you have any questions ask on my talk page. Pinguinus (talk) 05:26, February 24, 2014 (UTC) }} Ban I see that I have been banned on the Gallows Hill Wiki. While I am not a potential contributor on that wiki, an active block on my record could conceivably cause trouble for me. I am first going to dispute my ban on logical terms. My only involvement with your wiki is contained within a single thread. On that thread, I did not break any rules, nor did I breach the Wikia Terms of Use. I spoke calmly and I hope rationally, and though I will admit my manner may have been abrubt, a ban was wholly inappropriate. I pray that you respond to this rationally and unblock me immediately, or I will be forced to escalate the situation by contacting Wikia Staff. Pinguinus impennis 18:38, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Please respond so that I know you have seen this message. Pinguinus impennis 19:06, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I assume you seen my message and yes i do regret my 'joke' but i'm not here to troll. --LiamJaco1998lfc (talk) 19:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- So you think trolling is funny do you? OldOneX (talk) 20:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Funny? Oh ahhaa i see what your doing twisting the subject hehe funny. Stop! LiamJaco1998lfc (talk) 20:06, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- I wasn't twisting anything, you are the one who said what you did was a "joke". OldOneX (talk) 20:08, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello You have apologized, therefore I find no fault anymore. I believe that all warnings should be given consideration. Please do not think badly of the WF, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 22:50, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- I don't think badly of WF, I am actually a Whovian myself. What I think bad of is your bureaucrat who continues to be involved in conversations that blantantly bad mouth or vilify me. - ironmanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/message_Wall:Pinguinus -http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:640344#5 I will go to Staff because my intentions were good. I was trolled and I warned WF out of concern for the welfare of your wiki and now I am being called "an evil and twisting freak" - that is seriously not cool! I would advise you kindly ask your bureaucrat to quit before it is too late because he doesn't exactly have a clean record - ask Scratchpad. At least some Staff at this wiki are friendly and reasonable with me - so thank you for that JPhil. Peace out. OldOneX (talk) 23:15, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I have quit. On the Iron Man Fanon Wiki board I can be seen apologizing to you. As stated, I have no desire to continue this argument. Please, accept my apology. Let this argument die. There is no reason for us to be enemies--we both want our wikis to prosper and for our users to be protected. So why should we be at odds? Pinguinus impennis 23:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Liam I've taken the matter to Commuity Central. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:32, February 26, 2014 (UTC).